Take time to smell the roses
by Krazy-wolf-bitch
Summary: Kagome turns to the most unlikely person in her time of need! KagSess R&R! Being Rewritten! Check out the new version!
1. Chapter 1

Take time to smell the roses… 

BY: ME

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!

WARNING: Not for Kikyo lovers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, never have never will! I do however own all the poems in this story, I have written every last one of them. They are all under my account on under the screen name silent tears of despair 123! DO not steal my poems, if you would like to borrow them that's ok!

-Chapter1 The simple things in life-

Kagome storms off from Inuyasha.

" Oi Wench get back here!" Inuyasha commands.

" NO!" She yells not looking back at him.

" Stupid bitch, why can't you ever do what I tell you, like Kikyo?" He demands to know.

" Oh You stupid baka, because I'm not Kikyo! Further more I would never want to be her because she is steaming pile of meaningless shit!" She yells.

" What did you just say wench!" Inuyasha yells the question.

Kagome ignores him and continues to storm away. Inuyasha runs up to her spinning her around to face him.

" I asked you a question, you _bitch_!" He says spitting out the last word.

Kagome snarls at him.

" SIT BOY!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

THUD! Inuyasha makes a crater in the ground

" Why you stupid little wench. I knew Kikyo was better, but now I know it for sure!" He screams

Kagome feels tears come to her eyes.

" I loved you Inuyasha, this is how you repay me, by telling me I am no better then a dead clay miko. Well I hate you too then. I will make you understand what it's like to not have the person you love repay you love. Not to have the person you love, love you back. I will show you Inuyasha. I will show you all the simple thing in life you have missed because you chose to be an ass. You have lost me Inuyasha, remember each night before you go to bed and each morning when you wake you lost someone important, that person was I." She snarls.

"You can't leave you bitch, I own you." Inuyasha tells her.

" You have never owned me, I only stuck around because I loved you. Oh and Inuyasha one more thing?" She says

" WHAT?"

" SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT…" She screams.

Inuyasha falls to the ground with a sickening thud. Each time he tries to get up he falls back down from the next sit. Kagome doesn't see any of this because she is now running. Running and she doesn't even no where to!

Kagome continues to runs as Inuyasha tries to chase her. But fails because she keeps uttering the dreaded word sit.

When she finally can no longer see him trying to chase her she pulls out the Shikon no Tama out of her bag. It is now completed. She sits down.

She sits there holding it to her chest like a woman hold a child so lovingly. The jewel starts to glow. Almost becoming too hot to touch. Kagome holds on with her eyes closed, her mind cleared of everything that has to do with Inuyasha. She sits there and cries. Knowing what she'll wish for but not knowing how to say it. Finally finding the words Kagome speaks.

" I wish that Inuyasha could be happy with the women that he loves known as Kikyo. I wish Sango and Miroku will find true love in each other, that Shippo will grow up strong and happy with a family to love him. I also wish Midoriko that I can find what I am searching for, whatever that maybe and that I could be a Hanyou like the one I so desperately love… Now I wish this, Please grant my wishes and be free."

The Shikon no Tama now becoming even more increasingly hot. Kagome was having a hard time holding on to it. A harsh almost winter like breeze blows. Her hair flying back in the wind. A light surrounds Kagome, she feels nothing anymore only the warmth of the Jewel. As she clutches tighter. The light becomes almost too bright to see in. Then suddenly, it stops and Kagome opens her eyes.

There stands the Midoriko standing before Kagome. A beautiful woman bathed in a warm strange light. She is dressed in odd clothing, Kagome recognizes her at once.

" M-m-Midoriko?" Kagome stutters.

The woman nods. Kagome sits almost in awe of her.

" Thank you kind woman for setting me free, I have granted your wishes." The Midoriko tells her.

Kagome nods silently. Then realizing what she has just said jumps up and looks at her hands. She has claws. Feeling the tops of her head, she also has two pointed triangles on top of her head. Kagome gasps.

She looks at the Midoriko to ask her about it. The Midoriko has disappeared

Kagome sighs. She pulls a mirror out of her bag. She gasps when she sees herself. She has little silver dog ears on top her head, with red flecks in them. She is sporting pointed canines. Her hair is down a little past the small of her back. It has red streaks in it. She looks down at her clothes. Her clothes down seem to be the right size as if she has grown about 5 in. If they didn't look skimpy before they defiantly do now. Kagome sighs. Good thing she has a pair of clothes that were to big for her in her bag. She pulls them out, It's a pair of black sweat pants and a white tee shirt.

Going into the woods to change. She slips out of her skirts and shirt. Noticing her bra is starting to rip because she seems to have grown more there too, Kagome frowns. What do they think she was going to do, pack the wrong size bras too? Kagome loosens her bra clasps a little. The pulls on her white tee and her black sweat pants. The seat pants almost look like cargo pants because they have lots of pockets and buckles on them. But when you feel them they are made of sweat pants material.

Now feeling more comfortable Kagome heads off in the direction of the stetting sun. If she had of paid more attention in class, she would have known that the sun sets in the west. That she was heading in to the western lands, the lands of Lord Sesshomaru…

Kagome sees a huge castle like building in the distance. Then a though strikes her. Is this one of the lord's castles. She wonders who's it could be. She comes closer. When she finally reaches the castle there are guards everywhere surrounding the building. Kagome comes up to one of the guards. He take a sideways glance at her then yelps.

" Get back half breed." He snarls at her.

-Kagome's POV-

" That's not a very nice way to talk." I tell the guard

" Don't make me get lord Sesshomaru out here you mutt." The guard snaps at me.

The guard is about 6'0"; he is around 180 lbs. and is a full blooded dog demon.

I weigh out my chances of beating him. The chances look slim. So I say to him.

" I came to talk to lord Sesshomaru."

" No one talks to Lord Sesshomaru with out an appointment." He tells me.

" Tell him Inuyasha's wench wants to talk to him about something." I say getting impatient.

The guard starts to speak, but just then a tall figure comes up beside me.

I look to see who it is it is lord Sesshomaru.

" What would Inuyashas wench like to speak to me about because I do not see his wench here." He says in an emotionless tone.

I study him. Weighing in my chances of beating him. NOPE! No way in hell could I beat him.

" I am Inuyashas wench." I finally tell him.

He raises an eyebrow.

The guard mutters something about the wench being a human, and I'm a filthy half-breed.

" What did you say?" I snarl at the guard though I already know.

" I may be a filthy half-breed but at least I don't have to mutter under my breath about people. I can say it to their face. So who's filthy now? " Demand to know.

Sesshomaru glares at me so does the guard.

" Watch you tongue wench." Sesshomaru commands.

" You need not worry what this fool say, I know who you are. I can tell by scent. If he is to stupid to see and to smell that you are the same wench that Inuyasha took everywhere he went. Then that is his problem." Sesshomaru says in that same emotionless tone he used before.

I start to say something but think better of it.

" Now what did you need to say to me?" He asks.

Now I'm in for it I came and said I had to talk to him and I really don't have a reason. I guess I'll have to make up something.

I stand there for a couple seconds thinking.

" Well?" Sesshomaru asks.

I am sure he can smell the fear on me.

" I-I Uh… "

" What that you and Inuyasha mated?" He asks smiling.

" Because I could care less." He tells me.

" NO that's not what. I came to tell you the Shikon no Tama has been wished on."

I say

He looks at me.

" I care why?" He asks.

" Ok." I say.

" I didn't really come to tell you that. It's just I needed someone to talk to." I say almost on the verge of tears.

He looks at me like I'm crazy.

" This Sesshomaru, will not talk to you go find your stupid puppy and go talk to him!"

I get down on my knees. Pleading with him.

" Can I please stay here away from Inuyasha? I promise I won't bug you. I could even help with Rin." I tell him.

He looks at me as if thinking. Then he says.

" Fine, but this doesn't mean I like half breeds or humans. This is on one condition you have to tell me what happened." He says.

I nod.

"Say yes or no." He tells me.

" Ok yes I will tell you." I reply

He nods then walks in to the castle. His hair swishing behind him. I follow.

The guard looks like he's ready to explode.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

We walk in to my home. The young female miko now hanyou stares around in awe. I look at her waiting for her to catch up with me.

" Come with me." I order.

She nods following me. We go up a long staircase to reach my study. When we finally get up the step the hanyou is huffing and puffing so hard I think she is going to collapse. I am not even fazed by going up the steps I do it so much. We come to my study, I opens the door holding it open for her. Even though I despise hanyous and humans it is common courtesy to hold open the door for a lady. She walks in and mumbles a thank you in between huffs and puffs. I sit down at me desk. Sitting down at me desk. The hanyou continues to stand.

I look at her.

" Sit down." I tell her.

She takes a seat in front of the desk.

" So…?" She asks.

" So what?" I ask her.

" So what do you want to know?" She demands.

I look at her funny. _She is getting angry way to easily. She might be fun to push buttons with. _

"Why you aren't with your little puppy?" I ask her.

" Because he said Kikyo was better then me, called me a bitch a number of times." She tells me.

I smile at me.

" I though you would be used to my half brother by now, I guess I was wrong." I say chuckling.

" It's not funny." She tells me.

" On the contrary, It is quite funny." I say.

" For you see, I can still tell you love my brother. Even after all he did to you. That to me is funny." I say

" Well it ain't to me." She says glaring at the floor.

I stop smiling.

" What did you wish for on the Shikon no Tama?" I ask.

She starts to say how do I know it was her who wished, but I stop her.

"How else would you become a hanyou unless you mated Inuyasha?" I ask in all seriousness.

She nods.

" I wished that, Inuyasha could be happy with the women that he loves known as Kikyo. I wish Sango and Miroku will find true love in each other, that Shippo will grow up strong and happy with a family to love him. I also wished that I could be a hanyou like the one I loved." She tells me.

I nod.

" Why did you wish for these things?" I ask her.

" Because I love all of them. Even Inuyasha…"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Keep on reading stay tuned for next chapter, It will be posted very shortly!

Don't be a meanie please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Take time to smell the roses… 

BY: ME

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!

WARNING: Not for Kikyo lovers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, never have never will! I do however own all the poems in this story, I have written every last one of them. They are all under my account on under the screen name silent tears of despair 123! DO not steal my poems, if you would like to borrow them that's ok!

Know thyself – Socrates

-Chapter2 Know thyself-

-Kagome's POV-

" Hmmm… I see." Sesshomaru mutters.

" Anything else you would like to know?" I ask.

" Yes. What took you so long to realize my brother was baka?" He wants to know.

I start to cry. He looks at me disbelieving.

" You really need to get over this." He lets me know.

I stop crying.

" It's so hard." I tell him through sniffles.

" I don't really care, as you know I have no compassion for your kind."

I start to cry again.

" Why is it so hard?" I demand to know.

Sesshomaru's POV-

I feel a tug at my heart. I shake it away. I refuse to feel anything for a hanyou, especially one that used to be my half brother wench. None the less I feel my heart soften as she cries.

Getting up from my desk chair. Going to stand by her. I'm not used to be kind or compassionate, I am only like that when it comes to Rin.

Patting her back awkwardly. She looks up at me and smiles. I half smile at her. I remove my hand from her back.

Kagome sniffles. I sigh.

" It's alright." I mutter.

" No it's not I love him, that's why I became a hanyou because I wanted something to remind me of him." She tells me.

Shaking my head at her. _Why are all women so stupid when it comes to men? _I wonder to myself.

" You need sleep. I tell her. You have been walking for quite sometime. I can smell that you are tired."

" I suppose you are right." She mutters.

" Of course I am."

" But I can smell you are tired too." She points out to me.

I snort.

" This Sesshomaru never gets tired." I tell her indignantly.

" Whatever." She says smiling.

I glare at her.

The door creaks open suddenly. Jaken stands in the doorway.

" Great timing Jaken. You will show her to her room." I order Jaken.

" My name is Kagome." She tells me.

" I am aware of your name, girl."

" I am not a girl." She snaps at me

" To me you will always be a girl." I let her know.

She glares.

" Please show Kagome to her room. Also get her some appropriate clothes wear for her stay." I command Jaken.

He bows at me. Then nods to Kagome.

Kagome's POV-

Jaken nods to me as he walks out the door for me to follow. I walk behind him silently. He leads me to a room. We walk in. I gasp.

The room is fucking huge. I walk around it, looking at it. Jaken clears his throat.

I look over at him.

" I need to show you what you'll be wearing." He tells me.

I nod.

H takes me over to a wardrobe. Opening the doors to it. There are the most beautiful kimonos in it I have ever seen. He points to the ones I may wear. Then he looks back at me and sighs.

" Women wear these too, Right?" He asks opening a dresser.

Inside are things I have never seen before.

" Uh I don't know." I tell him truthfully.

" Well ask one of the women servants when she comes in about them." He tells me.

" OK. Thank Jaken"

He nods then scurries out of the room.

There is a mirror in the room it is as big as I am. I look in it so I can finally get a look of what I really look like.

I have put on some muscle and am now about 5'9" and 120 lbs. My hair flows like waves down a little bit past the small of my back. It has read streaks in it but is still a dark ebony black color. My eyes look exotic; they are slanted slightly upward. They are still a brown color but now with a flare. They are brownish-gold eyes. My body has developed curves in all the right places. I just keep staring in the mirror.

Inuyasha would be sorry he gave me up now.

I stop staring in the mirror and pull of my clothes. I slip in to nightgown I found in the wardrobe. Sighing I get into the bed pulling the blankets over my head. Sleep claims me and I drift off into a slumber.

88888

I awaken and sit up in the bed. Looking around, not remembering why I am here.

I crawl out of the bed. Catching a glance of myself in the mirror I remember.

A tear falls down my cheek.

"Inuyasha…" I whisper.

88888

Inuyasha sits by the fire. Miroku Sango and Shippo all staring at him.

" Well what do you want?" He snaps at them.

They cringe at his tone of voice.

" We are all just wondering the same ting, where is Kagome?" Miroku asks.

" She ran off, stupid bitch." He mutters still thinking about all the time she sat him.

"Why did she run off Inuyasha? You weren't being mean to her again and comparing her to Kikyo were you?" Sango demands.

Inuyasha looks down at the ground flattening his ears.

" What if I was, stupid wench got what she deserved." He snarls at them.

Miroku Stands up and walks away.

" I am going to find Kagome. Is anyone coming with me?"

Sango and Shippo nod. They follow behind Miroku.

" Hey you can't leave me." Inuyasha yells at them.

" Watch us!" They scream back.

Inuyasha flattens his ears then stalks off in the opposite direction looking for Kikyo.

88888

-Sesshomaru's POV-

There is a knock at my door. I growl in annoyance. I didn't wish to be disturbed.

The knocking continues.

" Who is it?" I ask through clenched teeth.

" Kagome." Comes a quiet whisper.

I can hear it because of my youkai hearing.

Sighing loudly.

" Come in Kagome." I tell her.

The door opens. There stands Kagome. She is wearing a sky blue kimono with white and gold Japanese symbols on it. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. She looks stunning.

I smile at her.

" Good morning Kagome."

" Good morning milord." She says politely bowing.

I raise an eyebrow. She smiles.

" What do you need?" I ask her.

" I wanted to know what you would like me to do today?"

I sit there thinking for a couple seconds.

" You will go watch over Rin and keep her company." I say.

She nods turning around to leave.

" Wait." I command

She looks back over her shoulder at me.

" I want to talk to you and while we talk we can eat breakfast." I tell her.

" Ok." She says.

She sits down.

I ring a bell that is on my desk.

Jaken comes in.

" We would like something to eat." I tell him.

" Yes sir." He says hurrying out.

88888

Inuyasha heads off to find Kikyo. When he finds her she is sitting by a stream watching it.

" Kikyo."

" Yes Inuyasha?" She asks.

She turns around to face him.

" I came to tell you that the wench is gone for good, she ran off." He says sneering.

Kikyo Laughs.

" This is great new Inuyasha, now we can be together." She replies

He nods.

" Inuyasha we have to get the wench back for hurting you though first, you know that right?" She asks

He nods.

" Good." Kikyo says smiling evilly.

88888

" My feet hurt Miroku." Shippo complains.

" Would you like me to carry you Shippo." Miroku asks.

Shippo nods.

Miroku hoists him on to his shoulders.

" Shippo can you smell Kagome?" Sango asks.

Shippo nods.

" Which way is she?"

" Shippo points to the west.

" The western lands." Miroku says nodding.

" Isn't that where lord Sesshomaru lives." Shippo asks.

" Yes Shippo it is."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter! Next chapter will be longer.

Don't be a meanie please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Take time to smell the roses… 

By: Me

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I will always answer all reviews

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Hikaritenshi2000: I am glad you like this chapter! 

LyngreenTea: I will write more! Keep one reading and reviewing!

1Kenshinlover: I am glad you like how it is staring out!

LemonQueen: Thank you for saying it is wonderful

Innocentdarksassycat: I am sorry for forgetting the 's' on some of the words it is just I type so fast and forget them, so sorry. Thank you for reviewing!

Fluffy4ever: Thank you for reviewing, I am glad you liked it! I am glad you thought it had a lot of detail!

SilverxDragon: Thank you for reviewing and I sent and email to you email account because you asked me question and I answered it you will see what I am talking about as soon as this chapter is up!

Tumia: chapter1 reply: Thank you for reviewing! Chapter2 reply: It is fanfiction so I can write what I want I get to decide what they act like. I am sorry if you didn't like it but I did put not for Kikyo lovers. This is also a Sesshy Kagome fic so it is not to please those who like Inuyasha and Kagome together. Sorry but this is how I feel: ( Also You will see that Inuyasha is going to turn out good again. Oops! I can't give it all away. ;)

Megan Consoer: I'm glad you like it. Yes I will write some more chapters!

Lilnovelist: Glad you loving the story, I will not forget the other stories they are just on hold at the moment!

Idiots make me sneeze: I will try reading that story but I am sort of busy writing at the moment. Thxs for the idea I will check it out some time! I will try to fill you anime addicted needs as fast as I can:)

88888

-Chapter3 cry myself a river-

-Kagome's POV-

Two others servants enter the room with trays of food. They place the food in front of us on the desk.

" Thank you." I say politely to them.

Sesshomaru nods in there direction.

They walk out. Sesshomaru looks at me expectantly waiting for me to eat. I look at the food. There is an assortment of fruit such as berries, mangos, apples and papayas. There other tray has some slices of meat and raisin bread I think. There is also a pitcher of juice. Popping a raspberry in to my mouth. Sesshomaru looks at me. He doesn't touch any of the food.

" Why aren't you eating anything?" I ask through a bite of apple.

He looks at me disgusted.

" It's not polite to talk with your mouth full." He states.

" Sorry." I say " So what did you want to talk to me about?"

" Oh. About you staying here and what you are to do and not to do while you are here."

" So what are these thing?"

" First off you will not address me as Sesshomaru. You will call me lord Sesshomaru, milord, or even if it suits you master." He says the last part with a big smile.

I start to twitch at the last part.

" What did you say you want me to call you!" I ask loudly.

" Do you wish me to repeat them?" He asks already knowing my answer.

" NO!"

He chuckles.

" You will never get me to call you master." I hiss under my breath.

" Well in any case you will not address me just as Sesshomaru."

" Yes lord Sesshomaru." I mutter.

" That's better."

" Second off. While you are here I will need you to watch Rin. She is becoming a woman and will need a woman to tend to her. Seeing as you are one you can do just that." Sesshomaru says seriously.

I nod this is understandable.

" Ok." I reply.

" Last of all, You will not speak of Inuyasha around me unless I bring him up or unless it is of dire importance."

I glare. This one is so unfair.

" Why?"

" Because I said so." He snarls.

" Why did you say so?" She demands to know

-Sesshomaru's POV-

_This wench better understand I am not one to have my authority questioned. She will be in trouble if she keeps it up!_

" I said so that's why don't question me!" I yell

She blinks. I can smell the salt she is about to cry. I roll my eyes.

" I knew it was mistake coming here. You are so heartless, you can't even love you own brother!" She screams.

" Don't speak of things you don't understand. I know my brother why should I love him when all he does is hurt me. He hurts you yet you still love him, because you are a stupid wench! For you information I do love my half brother baka he may be, just not as much as should!" I scream all this at her

She looks at me.

" No you don't." She whispers.

I get up from my chair and approach her. Raising my hand to strike her. I'm lost in my anger, the youkai in my wants me to kill her for questioning me. Knowing my eyes are glowing red. She whimpers. I lower my hand. Looking at her in disgust.

" Get out." I snarl at her.

" But…" She questions.

" Out!" I scream.

She runs out of the room tipping over her chair. Slamming the door behind her.

I sit back down. Putting my head in my hands.

_Why is it that stupid women always have to question me?_

-End POV-

88888

The group reaches the castle of Sesshomaru. They are riding on Kilala. Sango brings her down to the ground. They all get off her. Walking over to the guards. Miroku approaches one.

" Would you have happened to seen a female miko here named Kagome?" Miroku ask politely.

" Ugh! More people here to bother me." The guard mutters.

Sango looks at him quizzically.

" Yes I did she is with lord Sesshomaru." The guard replies.

" Let me show you to them." He says.

He walks up to a huge Iron Gate. He pulls out a bunch of keys and sticks one in the keyhole. It clicks open and the gate opens. They walk through. The guard leading them.

They go through the same way took Kagome up all the long steps. When they finally reach the top Shippo has had to been carried. The guard knocks on the door.

" WHAT!" Sesshomaru snarls at the door.

" We have people here to see you about Kagome." The guard tells the door actually speaking to Sesshomaru.

There is a moment of silence then comes:

" Send them in."

88888

Kagome runs through the halls looking for her room and which way she came to get back. She finally reaches a door that looks like her room and she flings it open. It is her room. She strips out of her Kimono and flings herself on the bed. Closing her eyes.

Tears form in her eyes. As the fall Kagome thinks about why she is always hurting people.

_I am always hurting people for Inuyasha I am always putting him before everyone else. So I cause them grief and this time I caused myself grief and someone else. All because I don't want to believe that Inuyasha doesn't love me, that he chose Kikyo. Sesshomaru was only trying to help. I just pushed him away._

The door creaks open. Kagome doesn't hear it open though.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

I clear my throat. She sits up. I have clear view of her now she is wearing only a bra and panties.

She blushes a deep crimson pulling the blankets over her.

" Don't flatter yourself girl I have no interest in you." I tell her in a flat tone.

She glares at me now. I raise an eyebrow.

" I just came to tell you that your friends the monk the demon exterminator and the you fox demon are here to see you." I say.

She nods getting off the bed. Picking up the Kimono and putting it back on.

She follows behind me as we walk to my study.

I open the door for her. She walks in. Mumbling a thank you to me.

" Kagome!" The young fox demon squeals upon seeing her.

He jumps up into her outstretched arms.

" Hello Kagome." The exterminator comes over to Kagome hugging her.

" Yes hello lady Kagome." The monk says.

He makes a move to try to get a hug too but Kagome moves away from him.

" Hello Miroku. But no you can't have a hug, I know you." She says laughing uneasily.

The Monk pouts.

" So Kagome we already have the whole story from lord Sesshomaru. But there's one more thing we want to know. Why did you wish on the jewel for us?" The exterminator asks.

Kagome smiles.

" Because you guys mean so much to me and I love all you guys." She tells them.

" Oh." They all respond.

I smirk.

88888

" Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks.

" Yes Inuyasha?" Kikyo asks.

" Where are we going?"

" Somewhere we can plan our revenge."

" I am starting to have second thoughts Kikyo. I mean what if Kagome really did love me?" Inuyasha asks.

Kikyo looks back at Inuyasha glaring.

" Inuyasha, don't you love me?"

Inuyasha gulps.

" Of course Kikyo." He says confused at why she would ask.

" Because if you don't Inuyasha I promise I will have you killed." She says nonchalantly.

She continues to walk on as Inuyasha stops and scratches his head.

_Why would Kikyo say that?_

" Hurry up Inuyasha." Kikyo calls back.

" Yes Kikyo."

88888

-Kagome's POV-

I sigh. _It is so great to have them all here able to see them all again._

Sesshomaru finally says something.

" I am sorry but Kagome has matters to attend to. So all of you will have to leave you can perhaps visit some other time."

" Oh we came to take Kagome back with us." Sango says smiling.

I smile back.

" I am sorry Sango, Miroku and Shippo but I am staying here maybe lord Sesshomaru would let you say here."

Sesshomaru glares at me. I smile at him.

"They can not stay letting you stay was pushing it enough, but they may stay in my western forest." He says.

Glaring at him.

" Why?" I ask.

" Because I said so"

" That's not fair. Why do they have to stay in the forest?" I demand

" Because I said so, and when they leave I want to talk to you." He snarls.

I stop talking and give a sympathetic look to my friends.

They nod. Hugging me. They say their goodbye then walk out.

" Now what do you want?" I ask him now that they're gone.

He turns around to look at me. His eyes are glowing red. He looks furious.

I take a step backward.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

My youkai blood is now coming out. This is twice she has questioned me in one day. I snarl and take a step towards her. I can smell the fear on her yet she does not let it show. Instead she says.

" What are you gonna do go wild on me like Inuyasha?" She asks.

That's it she just compared me to that imbecile. I snarl and lunge at her. She screams.

I garb her wrists. Pressing her against the wall me pressing against her. She squirms.

-**Adult content starts here do not read if you don't like this-**

Bucking against me numerous times trying to get away. This wasn't a smart idea because she has just aroused me. My youkai is already almost all the way in control and this wasn't a good idea to put it more in control.

I moan. She gasps at the noise I just made. Squirming more to get away from me. She fails. I am much too strong for this weak hanyou. Suddenly feeling the desire to kiss her I lean into her. Pressing my lips against her. She bites down on my bottom lip. Tasting my blood I force entrance to her mouth. Working my tongue in and out of her mouth. She stops squirming realizing it is useless. I press my hardened member against her. She sucks in a ragged breath. Grinding into her. I can feel the heat radiating from her the smell of arousal coming from her.

I don't care that she is hanyou anymore or that she was once human. My youkai blood is calling to me and I want her. I am so mad at her I could kill her and this seems the only way to release my anger.

Bringing her hips up to meet mine. She is lost in lust at the moment just as I am lost in anger and lust.

**ends here-**

She moans in my ear. Something in me realizes this is wrong. I stop this is wrong. She doesn't really want me. I don't really want her.

Backing away from her. She looks at me. Her eyes are glossed over from arousal.

" I am sorry Kagome I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking." I tell her apologetically.

She looks at me still lost in it all. Then she shakes her head snapping out of it.

" I am sorry Sesshomaru It was I, I should not have questioned you."

" No I lost my temper, then you know…" I say trailing off.

She shakes her head.

" It's all right really." She tells me.

I nod.

" I will show you to Rin now."

" Ok."

She walks away from the wall and follows me out the door. We head towards Rin's room.

Kagome's POV-

I can smell the salt before I know I am crying. I know he knows that I am crying too.

Then I start to cry, I cry myself a river…

A/N: Love it hate it let me know I will answer you reviews as soon as I write next chapter. If you have question I will answer it by email!

Don't be meanie review!


	4. Chapter 4

Take time to smell the roses… 

BY: Me

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story I am glad you all like it! I suck at spelling so there will be spelling mistakes if you see them point them out in review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sesshomaruslady-xx: Glad you liking this fic so far, I am really working hard to make a story people will like. Yeah it is kind of what happened to Sesshy, but you will find out more about what happened to him later!

Shadow kitsune 67: Glad you think it is Interesting (as you put it) Yes I am thinking for what is going to happen when Inu see Kag in her hanyou form, it is going to be interesting!

KawaiiKitty: I am glad you though it was good. Yes I will keep on writing!

Lilnovelist: Yes and so it does begin… Thank you for saying it was an awesome chappie. Here is the next one right now!

Goddessofcaos: Yes, Yes… Maybe Inuyasha will just do that when he sees Kagome… Maybe he will be so surprised and so mad that he has lost her that he will piss his pants. Just kidding! Yes that would be a shit load of laughs:)

Innocentdarksassycat: Thank you I will update as soon as things come to mind…

Hikaritenshi2000: Chapter2 reply: Thank you for reviewing. Glad you love it! Chapter3 reply: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you love this chapter! LyngreenTea: Yes I will write more thank you for reviewing! 

1kenshinlover: Yeah I know he admitted he love his brother! But he was mad so he just blurted it out. Thank you for reviewing here is the next chapter!

88888

-Chapter4 Inuyasha feel the pain-

Inuyasha runs through he forest with Kikyo on his back. He is following Kagome's scent. He comes closer to the western lands and closer. As he sees the castle of half brothers in the distance a growl comes from deep within him. It sounds like rabid dog ready to attack.

He runs faster.

" What's wrong?" Kikyo asks concerned but she is really not.

" She is with that bastard of a brother of mine." He snarls.

Inuyasha narrows his eyes. As he comes up to the castle of his half brother.

88888

Sesshomaru takes Kagome out to the garden. Kagome gasps when she sees it. It's the most gorgeous place she ahs ever seen. She looks around and then looks to Sesshomaru.

" It's gorgeous." She exclaims.

He smiles nodding.

All of a sudden something comes running toward lord Sesshomaru. It's a teenage girl. She jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiles; this is his first truly happy smile.

" Hello fluffy." She squeals

She tugs on his tail. A pain look shoots across his face.

" Hello Rin." Kagome says smiling.

" Who are you?" Rin asks.

" I'm Kagome." Kagome answers

A look of dawning comprehension reaches her face.

" You the girl who follows Inuyasha around." Rin says.

" Yes I was."

Sesshomaru speaks now.

" Rin, Kagome will be watching after you and providing information for you that I can not." He says

Rin frowns.

" Why?"

" Because I said so Rin." He says patiently.

" Fine." She says stubbornly

"Alright I'll leave you two now to get aquatinted." Sesshomaru says.

He detaches Rin from himself. Then walks away.

Rin looks at Kagome glaring.

-Kagome's POV-

I study Rin. It has been a long time since I have last seen her. She has grown up a lot. She is now about 12. Her hair ahs grown longer and she is about 5'0" now and 100 lbs. Rin is very pretty.

I smile at her. She continues to glare.

" What's wrong?" I ask her.

" I know what you're going to do. You're going to take lord Sesshomaru away from me." She snarls glaring.

" No I'm not, Rin." I tell her gently.

"Yes you are all the women who come here take him away from me." She mutters under her breath.

" Rin I would never do that."

She glares.

" Rin do you like lord Sesshomaru?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

She blushes.

" Of course not." She whispers.

" Do you have crush on him? Because I can understand if you do, girls at your age start getting crushes." I tell her smiling.

She doesn't smile she doesn't think it is funny. Instead she runs at me and raises her hand to hit me.

" Don't talk to me about things you don't know." She commands.

I stop smiling.

I nod.

" It's ok if you don't want to talk about things like this." I tell her.

" Tell me Rin. Have you started your period yet?" I ask.

She frowns.

" What's that?" She asks.

" It's when women bleed once a month." I tell her.

" Oh that, yes. Though lord Sesshomaru calls it going in to heat. He won't let any of the women around him when they are in heat." She lets me know.

" He won't, Why not?" I ask her.

" He says it makes him do stuff he doesn't want to do." She replies.

I shudder suddenly I know why he doesn't let them near him.

" Ok." I tell her.

All of sudden A guard comes running in to the garden.

" Lady Kagome, we need you prince Inuyasha is here to see you."

I look at him with a shocked look on my face.

" I have to go Rin, I am sorry we will talk later."

She rolls her eyes.

" Whatever, later." She mutters.

I hurry out following the guard to Inuyasha. We reach the front of the castle. Inuyasha is yelling and screaming at Seshsomaru.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE INUYASHA!" I scream the question at him.

Inuyasha whips his head around to look at me. Sesshomaru and Kikyo turn around to look at me.

Inuyasha gapes at me. He looks like he's ready to go into shock. He starts to drool.

"Do you want to take a picture?" I ask.

Inuyasha snaps out of his trance.

" What the hell happened to you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks in awe.

" That's for me to know and for you to not find out!" I snap.

_I wasn't just about to tell him I wished on the jewel. DO I LOOK STUPID!_

" Kagome what did you do to become a hanyou?" Inuyasha asks.

" None of you damn business." Sesshomaru says now coming forward.

" I don't think he was talking to you." Kikyo snarls.

" No but I was talking to him." Sesshomaru snarls back.

Inuyasha steps forward to Sesshomaru Getting in his face.

" Little brother you best back up." Sesshomaru hisses.

" Never speak to Kikyo like that again." Inuyasha says through clenched teeth.

" Inuyasha you don't want me to hurt you." Sesshomaru threatens.

" Is that a threat?" Inuyasha asks.

" No." Sesshomaru replies.

" It better not be." Inuyasha says smugly.

"It's a fucking guarantee, I promise you that." Sesshomaru snarls.

Inuyasha just glares.

" Kagome why are you here with my bastard of a brother?" Inuyasha asks.

" Because I ran away from the true bastard of the two brothers." I announce

Sesshomaru chuckles.

"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha snarls.

" Inuyasha I am tired of your petty remarks, so if you'll excuse me I have to get back to stuff." I tell Inuyasha.

With that I turn around and start to walk away. Sesshomaru follows behind me.

Then that's when Inuyasha says it.

" What get back to fucking Sesshomaru, you whore!" He screams.

I whip around. I walk quickly over to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

" What did you call me? Because Inuyasha I am not a whore! You Inuyasha are the one who is with a whore just ask her what she does with Naraku. Then you will realize who is the whore, you fucking loser!" I bellow it straight at him.

I try to attack him. I raise my fist.

But I feel someone grab my wrist and hear someone whisper in my ear.

" Don't do it he's not worth it." Sesshomaru whispers.

I step away from Inuyasha and walk away.

" I hate you Inuyasha." I whisper.

I know his hanyou ears can pick up on what I said. I hope what I said hurt.

I walk faster in to the castle. Now I start running. Crying while I run, because it hurts that I still even now love Inuyasha.

Inuyasha flattens his ears. Then looks at Kikyo.

" You were right she does hate me." He states

" I told you."

Inuyasha feels a tear run down his cheek. It is the first time he has cried in year and years. It hurts that she hates him.

He turns and walks away.

" Come on Kikyo. We will get our revenge one way or another."

Kagome runs in tot he castle and into her room. Sesshomaru follows behind her and opens her door coming in. She is muttering under her breath.

" Fell the pain Inuyasha, Feel the pain."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but that's the way it is love it hate it let me know! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Take time to smell the roses… 

By: Me

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story I am glad you all like it! I suck at spelling so there will be spelling mistakes if you see them point them out in review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sesshomarybaby18: Yes I will update soon!

LyngreenTea: Thanks for reviewing! I will write more.

Sesshomaruslady-xx: Aha! I can see you are not a Kikyo lover… YAY! Nah she will not die because remember what Kagome wished for Inuyasha and Kikyo? That is primarily why Inuyasha can't seem to behave himself because he is so in love with Kikyo again. But I do think they will both get what they deserve for being pains in the ass.

Yeah thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the part where she said the part about running away from the true bastard of the two brothers. Here is the next chapter!

Megan Consoer: Glad you like the chapter. Of course I can write some more chapters!

Innocentdarksassycat: Ok I am sorry you have a little hate of the story, But Rin is so snooty because she doesn't want Kagome to take Fluffy away from her. Also she is turning into a teenager so I wanted her to be kind of like some girl teenagers are. NO OFFENSE AGAINST ANYONE! I am like this some times too! ANYWAY! I just want to say thank you for reviewing and keep it up!

Lilnovelist: Thank you for the compliments, I am glad you think my story is getting better and better. Your threats do nothing. Thxs for reviewing!

Hikaritenshi2000: Glad you love the chapter! KEEP ON REVEIWNG AND I WILL KEEP ON UPDATING!

1kenshinlover: Yeah Inuyasha deserved to be hit. I was just going for emotional hurt for Inuyasha though. Rin is snot because she is growing up and she feels no one understands her, because the only one she has to talk to is Sesshomaru and Jaken. Thanks for reviewing!

88888

-Chapter5-

-Sesshomaru's POV-

I stare at the young women. She is pacing back and forth her room. Looking over at me she nods to acknowledge me.

" What are you doing?" I ask her.

" What does it look like? I am pacing back in forth being a fool because I still love Inuyasha." She hisses under her breath.

" Well stop it." I command.

" No."

I purse my lips.

She looks at me and giggles.

" You look funny." She remarks.

" OH do I?"

" Yep." She answers.

I sigh.

" Kagome you really need to forget about my brother." I whisper coming up behind her.

She mutter something about stupid bakas and how you can always forgive them but never forget about them.

" Kagome why?"

" You just don't understand." She says then sighs.

" Maybe if you told me and gave me a chance." I offer.

" Why are you being so nice?" She demands to know.

" I can be nice." I tell her very offended.

" Yeah sure, the mean old ice prince is nice to a Hanyou who was once a human, who formally traveled with his half hanyou baka brother. Yeah you would really be nice to me!" Her voice is dripping with sarcasm

" What is your fucking problem!" I scream the question.

" Nothing what's yours?" She screams back.

I come to stand in front of her. Now I can smell it. She is in heat. I force back a groan as my eyes almost roll back in my head.

" What's wrong with you?" She asks in disgust.

I snarl at her. She is making me so mad. I just want her to know that I am higher then her and all she does is act like she is some queen of the land bitch.

I take a step closer to her. Breathing in her scent. Her normal scent of Jasmine is mingled with the smell of blood. I hold back another groan. _Why is everything so hard for me?_ Kagome looks at me in fear.

" Oh shit!" She mutters

I forgot I was having my period! 

" Uh Sesshomaru Maybe you should leave now." She tells me timidly.

Sesshomaru looks at me then shakes his head snapping out of his trance. His eyes go back to normal

" Why I though you were having fun playing with fire. I guess not. Once you understood you could get burned it wasn't so fun anymore."

" It's not even like that." She whispers

" Well then come play."

" Sesshomaru this isn't a good idea."

" That's twice now you have called me Sesshomaru. Will you please address me as lord Sesshomaru!" He asks.

" NO! Not until I get some respect." She declares.

" You want respect I'll show you respect I'll treat you just like every other women is treated here. Would you like that?" He yells his last question.

She shakes her head.

" Then stop being a bitch. Because that's what you're being at the moment."

Kagome opens her mouth to protest.

" NO I don't care, that's what you are being And unless you can show you are something other then a bitch I will treat you as such!" He bellows.

" Fine." She mutters

We sit there staring for a couple seconds.

" Where can I take a bath?" Kagome asks suddenly

"I will show you." I tell her.

" Ok just let me grab my stuff." She says.

She grabs her bag and follows me out.

We walk down the long steps in silence. We come out side and out back of the castle to a hot spring.

" Thanks." She mutters looking at the ground.

I nod. Then walk away.

-Kagome's POV-

I undress quickly then slip into the spring. The warmth engulfs me and a sigh as it takes over me. I close my eyes and sink deeper into the water.

" Mistress?" I hear someone call.

I sit up and look over.

It is a women cat demon.

She looks at me.

" I brought you some soaps, stuff for your hair and a towel. As lord Sesshomaru requested." She says setting down a basket of stuff.

" Thank you." I tell her.

" Your welcome." She says

Then she walks away.

" I look through the basket pulling out stuff and washing myself and a hair. When I am done I just relax in the spring. I see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

I scream and stand up.

" You disgusting nasty Hentai demon!" I scream

-Sesshomaru POV-

The hanyou has just stood up and I have clear view of her perfect breasts.

" I am not any of that." I tell her with a smirk.

" You might want to sit back down though."

She looks down at herself, blushes a deep red then sits back down in the spring.

" I just came to tell you that Rin needs you." I say shaking my head.

" Ok leave well I get dressed." She commands me.

" Girl I have no interest in you as I told you before. So just get dressed."

" NO!" She yells

Sighing and turning around.

Then I hear her get out of the hot spring dry off and get dressed quickly.

I turn around.

She smiles.

I walk out of the room. We go back in to the castle. Up the steps and in to Rin's room. I can hear the crying from inside of Rin's room. Opening the door then stepping in.

Rin is on her bed sobbing.

Kagome rushes over to her and sits down on the bed beside her. She rubs Rin's back in circular motions. Rin stops crying and starts to sniffle. Then sits up and looks at Kagome.

" Lord Sesshomaru could you leave us alone for a little bit?" Kagome asks me.

I nod then walk out.

-Rin's POV-

I sit up and watch as Sesshomaru walks out. Then I burst out into tears again.

" What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asks.

" Sesshomaru doesn't know I love him." I tell her between sobs.

"Honey Sesshomaru knows you love him. He loves you too. Just not like that." Kagome says trying to comfort me.

It only makes me sadder.

" I know, that he can't an won't ever love me like that, it just hurts." I tell Kagome.

" I know it hurts. That's what loves like. Sometimes you love someone Rin but they don't ever love you back. They just don't. But you're lucky lord Sesshomaru loves you just not that way." She whispers tears coming to her eyes.

" Is that what is wrong with you and Inuyasha?" I ask Kagome.

Kagome nods weakly.

"Lord Sesshomaru talks to me about how Inuyasha hurts you, I think you should forget him. Though it's none of my business. I can understand if you want to talk to someone about who isn't lord Sesshomaru and I liked talking to you before even though I didn't say anything." I exclaim

Kagome smiles at me.

" Thank you Rin for the offer, Maybe sometime I can talk to you. Or maybe you can talk to me about something."

" Ok."

" Do you feel better now?" Kagome asks.

" Yes." I tell her.

" That's good."

" Well I have to go Rin. I have to go to the forest to talk to my friends." She says.

" Ok." I say.

She gives me a hug. Then gets up from the bed. She waves. Then walks out.

-Kagome's POV-

I walk back to lord Sesshomaru's study. He is waiting for me.

" So what was wrong?" He asks.

" I can't tell you." I say

He frowns.

" I don't think Rin would want me to tell you." I tell him.

He nods.

We just stand there staring at each other. My gaze goes to his face his gorgeous amber eyes, so deep and hard to extract to yourself from. I study him. From his purple stripes on his cheeks to his perfect beautiful structure of face. So delicate, unlike Inuyashas he looks feminine yet very handsome. He looks like painting. While I look at him. I notice his mouth is starting to curve into a smile.

I don't even care. My gaze goes back to his eyes. The deep pools of amber. They almost look like liquid amber.

" Are you having fun staring at me, I do know I am handsome but do you have to stare all day?" He asks smirking.

Snapping out of my trance. I smirk at him.

" Yeah you're handsome but looks aren't anything if you are an ice prince." I say teasing

" Whatever." He says

" Lord Sesshomaru I want to go see my friends in the forest." I tell him.

" Ok, but it's not safe for you I will go with you."

" Why is it not safe for me?" I demand

" Because male demons will try to hurt a female hanyou that is in heat. Most certainly one that is powerful." He says.

I blush fiercely.

_So he did know I was in heat._

" Ok." I mutter.

" We will go tomorrow." He let me know.

" Why?"

" Because it has been a long day and I am tired." He says simply.

" Fine." I snap.

I walk out of his study and back to my room.

88888

" I wonder how Kagome is doing, Miroku." Sango says

" I bet she is fine." Miroku tells Sango.

" Yeah I bet she is fine too." Shippo says speaking up.

" Well we better get some sleep." Sango says suddenly.

" OK." Shippo says with a yawn.

He curls up near the fire and drifts off to sleep.

Miroku and Sango lay down and fall asleep.

88888

Inuyasha carries Kikyo on his back.

" Where do you want me to go Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks.

" Go to north." Kikyo commands.

Inuyasha heads off in the direction of the north.

_Little does Inuyasha know this is where Naraku is hiding waiting to take control of him. _Kikyo thinks to herself.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. LOVED IT HATED IT? ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW!

Don't be a meanie please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Take time to smell the roses… 

BY: ME

Disclaimer: I own zip zilch. In other words I own not a damn thing!

A/N: Please review! Sorry that this chapter took a little while… This chapter will be kind of short. SORRY

IamnotafreakingGOTH: YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF SESSHOMAR? OH MY FREAKING GAWD! Where have you been if you have not heard of Sesshy? You must be joking. He is like oh my gawd the best! Lol Just kiddin. I wasn't even serious… Or was I…? ANYWAY! Sesshomaru rulez! I am glad you like the story and keep reading and reviewing!

Mariposa-6842: Yeah something might happen with Sesshomaru and Kagome while she's in heat. But you will just have to wait to find out won't you. LoL Anyway, something very might well happen so just stay tuned and keep reviewing and reading. Thanks!

Hikaritenshi2000: Thank you for saying you will review any updated chapter. That makes me feel good. Lol I am glad you though it was a great chapter.

Fullmetal inugirl145: I am glad you can't wait for the next chapter, glad you love this story. Thanks for reviewing and reading buh bye!

LyngreenTea: Here I am writing more! Thanks for reviewing!

Innocentdarksassycat: Glad you loved it, I will update as soon as possible. I hope you continue to review no matter how slow I am though!

Sesshomaruslady-xx: Yes Kikyo is evil! Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for saying you will wait I like patient people! 

Lilnovelist: I know that you know that I know that your threats are useless. Besides I was just kidding I knew that you were just kidding and it was all a joke. That was a really cute rhyme. I liked it. Thanks for saying you are applauding my story.

Sesshy luva: Thank you for saying my story is so good. Also thanks for reviewing! I will always update as soon as possible.

WARNING THERE IS STRONG ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! IS MOST OF THE CHAPTER!

Do NOT read if you do NOT like this sort of thing! Thanks KRAZY WOLF BITCH!

88888

Sesshomaru paces back and forth his study. He lets out a frustrated growl. His inner youkai is calling to him telling him to go after the girl and claim what is his. She is in heat and wants him as bad as he wants her. _She was staring at you, you damn fool. She was checking you out. Go get her before it's too late. _

Making up his mind, Sesshomaru turns and walks out of his study. He hurries down the halls to Kagome's room.

88888

Kagome's POV

I undress. Flopping down on to the bed not even bothering to get in to nightclothes. Sighing rolling over to face the door. I close my eyes. Suddenly the door opens. I sit up. Sesshomaru is standing there frowning. He slams shut the door. Approaching me with long strides. I gulp; I wonder what I did this time. Coming to stand in front of me.

He stares for a couple seconds. Then he gently cups my face. He stares in to my eyes. I seem to melt within them. Then he kisses me, with such power and force. Demanding I respond to him.

END POV

WARNING STARTS HERE!

The kiss is so powerful. Giving no time for Kagome to back out. She gasps in surprise. Sesshomaru lets his tongue finds it's way into her mouth. Exploring every wet hot place. He works his tongue in like a little dick. Kagome moans. Then her tongue slips in to his mouth. They fight for dominance.

_This is so wrong but so right. Kagome thinks. _

_I shouldn't be taking advantage of this young woman like this. _

_I give up I am just going to go with the flow. Kagome thinks drifting of in to pure pleasure_

Sesshomaru leans down on to Kagome. Laying down on her, on to the bed. He presses against her. His hardened member rubbing against her. Kagome moans loudly. Sesshomaru breaks away from kissing her. Starting to kiss a trail down her jaw line. Going from her jaw to her neck. Licking and nipping.

Kagome bring her hips up to his. Grinding in to Sesshomaru. Groaning in her ear.

Sesshomaru stares at Kagome's bra. She blushes' knowing what he wants. Reaching behind she unclasps her bra. Letting it slide off her. Sesshomaru stares in awe of the beautiful girl.

" You're beautiful…" He whispers gently.

" I though you had no interest in me?" Kagome asks.

She cups his rock hard dick. He groans closing his eyes.

" Do not tease young one."

" Not so young to have you want me."

" Never." He whispers.

He takes her nipple in to mouth. He licks around it. Tracing circles. Giving her breasts a little squeeze no and then to watch her reaction as she moans and squirms in delight.

" I w-want to t-t-touch you." Kagome says between moans.

" Not just yet." Sesshomaru says smiling ever so slightly.

Kagome grasps him again. He moans.

" O-o-k." Sesshomaru mutters.

Kagome frowns looking at his clothing trying to figure out how to get it all off.

Sesshomaru sensing the problem grins.

He takes off his clothes slowly watching Kagome watch in fascination.

He comes to lay back on Kagome, now completely naked and fully erected. Kagome makes a noise in discomfort from their closeness. And from what little they have between them. The only thing between them is her panties. But Kagome has a feeling that they will be coming off soon.

Sesshomaru scoot down on to her legs. He stares at her for a couple seconds then slices her panties in half. Kagome shudders, as she knows he can see her most private place. Sesshomaru smirks.

" Do not be afraid of me." He whispers in a deep husky voice.

Kagome nods weakly.

Sesshomaru smiles at her. Then seizing the opportunity inserts one long finger in to her. Kagome closes her eye in discomfort. Moving it in and out of her very slowly.

She opens her. Then inserting another finger, Kagome gasps. He moves them in and out. Kagome moans loudly.

Sesshomaru nods approvingly.

"Like that?" He asks.

She nods.

He moves them in and out faster letting his thumb brush past her clit. While his fingers work their magic. Pressing his finger in deeper. Looking for that one place most women have their g-spot.

Kagome moans all of sudden. He pumps his fingers in pressing in to the same spot, she releases another moan.

_This is so bad. Kagome thinks to herself._

He presses again pumping. Kagome screams.

"Sesshomaru!" As she has her first orgasm ever.

She rides ride after ride of sweet and pure pleasure.

_But what the hell do I care. She thinks._

Kagome lays there breathing heavily. She closes her eyes.

" Do not go to sleep on me I still need help." Sesshomaru says chuckling but all too serious.

He moves up positioning himself at her entrance.

ENDS HERE!

Kagome opens her eyes.

The door has just opened and standing there is Jaken.

He is very red indeed.

" I-I-I…" He stutters unable to finish his sentence.

He passes out on the floor.

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and he looks at her.

" DAMNIT!" They both say in unison.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short… but it is and sorry for the people that think that things went to fast with Sesshomaru and Kagome. But I purposely had Jaken come in so it didn't get too far. Well anyway I love you all thank you for reading my storya nd have a great night.


	7. Chapter 7

Take time to smell the roses… 

By: ME

A/N: Please review! This chapter will be longer then the last chapter, because the other one was so short! ( But it will still be kid of short) SORRY

Disclaimer: I own not one damn single thing! I do not own Inuyasha. Why would I even want to own him? I want Sesshy! ; )

Hikaritenshi2000: Thank you for saying it is interesting. I know it is damn that Jaken had to come in but I didn't want them to get to far, because it would seem like they were getting together to fast. Glad you love the chapter. THANKS FOR REVIEWING ANG READING! 

Sesshy Luva: Actually I thought it wasn't a very good lemon. Seeing as that was the first time I have ever written one… but hey you know, that's how life goes! Well anyway, if you really liked it I can send you missing lemons in the story later on if you want. If you would like this let me know in a review!

Sesshomaruslady-xx: lol glad you thought it was funny about poor Jaken fainting. Yeah Sesshy really did want her. Again thank you for waiting for next update!

Innocentdarksassycat: Yeah way to fast for my liking and I think everybody else's if Jaken hadn't walked in. It was just a little fun, they might have done more but Jaken walked in. lol I will update soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Lilnovelist: LMAO! I love you rhymes they are sort of corny but oh well I like them I guess that makes me corny. NO OFFENSE TO YOU! I really liked the poem. Great job and keep making laugh!

LyngreenTea: Thank you for reviewing! Keep on reading and reviewing and I will write more.

Mariposa-6482: LoL I think this has got to be the funniest review yet. Well maybe except Lilnovelist. But it is very funny. I'm really glad your so enthusiastic about the story!

TheWildWind: Yes poor, poor Sesshomaru and Kagome, but even more poor, poor, poor Jaken! He had to see them! lol! Well here I am continuing .

88888

-Chapter7-

-Kagome's POV-

"Get dressed now." Sesshomaru commands.

I stare at him then nod. Trying to get up. Though he is on top of me so I can't, still positioned at me entrance ready to enter me. He looks down noticing I hesitated. Sighing loudly he gets off of me and rolls off the bed.

I sit up and stretch. Getting off the bed. Sesshomaru glances over at me.

" You are going to need a bath."

" Why?" I ask.

" Because every demon in the castle will smell that… that… well there going to smell that I pleasured you. With you being in heat and all they are going to be coming after you in every direction, knowing that you can give to them what they want. I can't risk that they hurt you, or even try to touch you under my care." He replies.

" Will they really want to have sex with me?" I ask sounding like little child.

He grimaces.

" Yes they will and if they can not get you to give it willingly they will rape you." He says looking away from me.

" They'll what!"

" You heard me, but we really must get you down to take a bath." He announces

He dresses quickly.

I put on my sweats and a different tee shirt.

" Grab a pair of clothes to change into or else they will still smell it on you." Sesshomaru tells me.

" Ok." I say.

I grab a kimono out of the wardrobe and a fresh pair of panties from my bag.

" Sesshomaru?"

" Hmmm." He replies.

I point to the dresser.

"What are those things in there for?" I ask

A flush comes to his face. It is the first time I have seen him blush.

" Oh those. Those thing are sort of like the undergarments you wear but they are different." He says finally.

" Oh." I say blushing.

I grab out a thing that looks like it might be like a bra.

Sesshomaru grins.

" I think you might be to small for that one, if you catch my meaning." He says grinning madly.

I glare.

" Lord Sesshomaru! I do not have small breasts." I tell him indignant.

He chuckles.

" No offense."

" Whatever."

I take it out. Then come to stand by Sesshomaru. He is kicking Jaken.

" What are you doing?" I hiss under my breath.

" Trying to get him to wake up." He responds.

Jaken groans. He sits up. He looks at both of us, then yelps scrambling backwards.

" Jaken you will not tell anyone about what you saw. Or else I promise you I will have you killed personally." Sesshomaru snarls.

Jaken nods.

" But…" He starts to say.

" There will be no if and or buts."

Jaken nods weakly.

" Good you understand."

Sesshomaru walks out of the room and starts to go down the winding castle steps. I hurry to follow him. As we walk we talk. I am hiding my scent with my miko powers. We finally reach the spring.

" Well bye now." I say while nodding to the door.

He smiles then turns around and walks out. Undressing quickly. Sinking into the warm hot spring. I can see the sun is starting to come up. Scrubbing quickly because I know everyone will be waking up soon. When I am satisfied in how I think a demon would smell me I step out of the hot spring. I dry of quickly with a towel then dress. Pulling my hair in to a messy bun.

I'm about to leave when someone steps in. I look up to see who it is. There is a male wolf demon. I don't recognize him at first. Then suddenly he says.

" Kagome my women there you are."

And I realize with a sinking feeling it's Kouga. He comes over to hug me. I go stiff in his embrace. Kouga starts sniffing at me all over.

" Kagome you smell different, but good different!" He exclaims.

I chuckle nervously. _I hope he doesn't find out I'm in heat._

" Why are you here Kouga?" I ask.

" Oh all the lords of the lands are having a gathering to court a mate." He responds.

" It is mating season and it is lord Sesshomarus turn to host it." He explains

" Oh. So what exactly is this?" I ask nosily.

" It's where a lord chooses his mate from all the possible ones here and then decides to court her, till they mate."

" So you will be participating in this?" I again ask nosily.

" Of course. I do of course have to have a mate and an heir." He says while chuckling.

" Oh."

" That is unless there isn't a certain female who is standing right here who would want to be my mate?" He asks hopefully.

I shake my head. He sniffs me again.

" Kagome I just can't put my finger on it but you smell different."

I back away from him. He snaps his fingers.

" You're in heat." He exclaims.

He takes in another breath of me.

" Kouga it was nice talking to you but I really should be going." I say walking away from him.

He grabs on to my arm and turns me to face him.

" But Kagome…" Kouga says.

Then he kisses me.

Just then lord Sesshomaru walks in.

" I was wondering what was taking you so long. Now I see that you are here with him. I'm sorry I interrupted the two of you." He hisses

Sesshomaru stalks out of the room. Pushing Kouga off of me I chase after Sesshomaru.

" Wait lord Sesshomaru." I call after him.

" What do you want?" He snarls the question at me.

" I just wanted to tell you I didn't want Kouga to kiss me he just did. I'm really sorry." I try to explain.

" I told you about going near male demons."

" I know." I whisper ashamedly.

" Then why did you stay there with him?" Sesshomaru demands

" Because he is my friend and I thought he would do something like that."

" Demons don't care about friendship when it comes to mating." Sesshomaru says through clenched teeth.

" I understand, but…" I am cut off.

He whirls around and presses his lips against mine. The world seems to stop as he kisses me. Just so lost in him then he finally pulls away.

My eyes are close my breathing is quick and heavy.

" I just had to get his scent off of you." Sesshomaru mutter under his breath.

" Is that why you kissed me?" I ask offended.

" One of the reasons."

I sigh.

" Can we go visit my friends now?" I ask.

" I'm sorry we won't be able to for a while. Seeing as I am lord I have to stay here for the courting to find myself a mate. You could always find yourself a mate." He suggests.

I feel like my hearts been torn in two.

" I thought you wanted me." I whisper.

" I was only joking, but you might not want me. You might want to find mate that is not me. I have not even claimed you yet, you still have the chance to find a mate."

" No." I say pouting.

Sesshomaru sighs.

" I was only looking out for you." Sesshomaru mutters. " I will still have to court you, you realize. But all of this will be explained tonight. Watch out for Inuyasha though here will be here because he is a prince."

I nod. Sesshomaru turns and walks down the hall to a room. Opening the doors.

The room is full of lord and ladies demons. Some even hanyous. I stay close to Sesshomaru.

" Sesshomaru who are all these people?" I ask dumbly.

" Some of them are lord and ladies. Some of them are the people of their court. Some of them are princes like Inuyasha and Kouga." Sesshomaru explains.

I stare around the room.

_Damn there are a lot of people with fangs; I wonder how many of them would eat me._

I gulp and look to Sesshomaru. He is gone.

_OH FUCK!_

A/N: Sorry this chapter was still so short but hey at least I wrote another one. WHICH IS VERY GOOD! PLEASE REVIEW! Love all of you!


	8. Chapter 8

Take time to smell the roses…

By: Me

A/N: Please review! I am looking for 100 reviews by the time I have 10 chapters. SO send them in! Also the name in the chapter Kisho is one I got of the Internet it means one who knows his own mind! Just a lil F.Y.I. One more thing this chapter will be short so SORRY!

Disclaimer: I don't own one stinking thing. I WISH I DID BUT I DON"T!

Hikaritenshi2000: Glad you love this chapter too. Keep reading and reviewing!

Aya SL: I will update this story as soon as possible. Thank you for saying my story is fantastic. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING

Sabrina: I am glad you freakin love this story… I will keep it up… You ROCK for reviewing!

Sesshomarubaby18: Yeah it was mean that he left but who ever said Sesshy was the lord of kind. lol Yes here I am updating again!

LynGreenTea: Here I am writing more! lol

Zeddy200: Thank you for saying it is a good story. I will always update as soon as I can!

SesshomarusLady-xx: Yeah the part when she said the thing about the fangs was funny. I am glad it made you laugh. Thanks for saying it was a good chappie! Yeah Kouga… Where can we start in on him. He is a big-headed-thinks-he-owns-Kagome-bastard! lol Yeah he is possessive… DOES HE SEROIUSLY THINK KAGOME WANTS HIM! lol 

What a dumbass! Here is the next chapter!

InnocentDarkSassycat: to small! What are you talking about…? Oh you must be talking about when he said Kagome's breasts were too small. HA that was a laugh! Glad you thought it was funny. Here is the next update.

88888

-_Last chapter-_

I gulp and look to Sesshomaru. He is gone

_OH FUCK!_

…

88888

-Chapter8-

-Kagome's POV-

I scan the room. Looking for Sesshomaru. I catch the eye of a strange male demon. He smiles at me and walks over.

" Hello good lady." He says politely.

He takes my hand and kisses it lightly. I blush.

" What is your name? If I may ask." The strange demon asks me.

" You may ask, my name is Kagome." I reply.

He smiles again.

" A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He states.

I blush even deeper.

" So what's your name?"

" My name is Kisho." He tells me.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Kisho." I say pleasantly.

"The same as it is to meet you Kagome."

" So what type of demon are you?" I ask trying to make a conversation.

" Oh. I am a fire fox demon." He says smiling and showing fangs.

" Oh."

" Yes and what are you my dear Kagome? A hanyou?" He laughs.

" Why is that so funny?" I demand

" No reason it is just hanyous as yourself are usually ugly and not so beautiful. However there are some as you can that are at the party." He says pointing out a couple half demons.

I think of Inuyasha. _He is certainly not ugly. So what is all the fuss. I think full-blooded demons are just prejudiced. There is nothing ugly about half demons. _

" What are you thinking about?" Kisho asks

I shake my head.

" It is nothing."

" Tell me did you come here looking for a mate?" Kisho asks.

" Not really I am just here because lord Sesshomaru wanted me to be here."

" Oh is lord Sesshomaru your mate? Because if he is then you should go get him away form all those women over there." He says smiling and pointing to Sesshomaru and a group of women surrounding him.

I growl from deep within my throat. I stalk off in the direction of Sesshomaru.

" Come back Kagome!" Kisho calls to me.

I pay him no mind. I come behind Sesshomaru and tap him on the back. He doesn't pay any attention to me. He continues talking. This time I tap him harder. He tuns around very slowly.

"What do you need Kagome?" In a voice that clearly says not right now.

Trying to swallow the lump in my throat. Yet I feel tears come to my eyes.

" Whatever lord Sesshomaru." I sneer at him spitting out the last two words mocking him.

I turn away from him and walk away.

I know the group of women he was with is staring at me but I don't care. Then suddenly I feel someone garb on to my arm. Looking back to see whom it is. It's Sesshomaru.

He is glaring at me. His eyes dangerously flecked with red. He doesn't look very angry just very hungry.

I chuckle nervously.

"Yeah I know what I said was wrong in all but is there really any need to eat me?" I ask dumbly.

He glare only deepens.

_Damn I was right about all the people with the fangs._ _Now I know how many of them would eat me. ONE!_

"Listen Sesshomaru I was only joking, no need to go-…" He cuts me off because at that moment he pulls me toward the doors of the room.

I let out a yelp as his grip on me tightens. He pulls me out the room.

As we pass by people I can hear comments like: " That hanyous in for in now."

" They make a beautiful couple and it's only been one night and they're already off to mate." And an elderly woman demon whispers.

My eyes go as big as saucers. _MATE? I don't wanna mate! _

We finally get our way past the crowd and to the door. Sesshomaru flings open the door. He drags me up the steps, me bumping and thumping the whole way up. We finally reach a room. Opening the door and walks in with me. Throwing me on to the bed. He sits at the end of the bed and just sits there with his face in his hands.

" Do you really think I was flirting with those women or that I don't care about you?" He asks finally.

I nod. Then realizing my mistake shake my head fiercely.

" No I don't think that lord Sesshomaru."

" You can stop with the whole lord Sesshomaru bit now. It's getting old." He says while smiling.

I smile back and nod.

" So why did you bring me up here." I ask

He smiles then leans in to me. Pressing his soft lips against mine. Slipping his tongue into my mouth. As my tongue comes forward hesitantly. We fight for dominance. In the end he wins. I give up and let his tongue explore very inch every place of my wet hot mouth. Moan in to his mouth. I feel him smile against my mouth.

When we finally break free to breathe. His eyes are closed and his breathing quick and heavy.

" Kagome will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asks.

I think for a second then answer.

" I think you would have to court me or whatever you said it was. Before I could decide. " I tell him

He nods.

" Then lets go down and tell everyone that the lord of the west is no off limits." He says chuckling.

I smile.

" Lets." I answer.

A/N: Thanks for reading please review! So sorry this chapter is so short I will write longer chapter later on!

Don't be a prude please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Take time to smell the roses… 

BY: ME

A/N: So Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I am also not answering all reviews I just have too of them to answer them all! So if you want me to answer your you can email me my email is in my profile. This chapter has taken so long because Microsoft word has not been working then when I got it working I got a virus on my computer so I just went out and bought another computer. SO ALL IS FINE NOW! I will be able to finish the story now! YAY ANYWAY I am really sorry it took so long but continue to read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did Inuyasha and Sesshy would be mine forever! Hehe…

WARNING CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE! GOT IT!

88888

-Chapter 9-

-Inuyasha's POV-

I lean against the wall taking in my surroundings. Listening to everything the room has to offer. Kikyo is standing by me looking for _her_ too. Then I hear the gentle familiar giggle of someone I know very well. _It's Kagome! _I whirl around and I see her. She is in the arms of none other then my half brother himself. He has his arm wrapped around her waist and she is leaning on his shoulder.

I can only growl as I feel fury wash over me.

-Kagome's POV-

I stare ahead of me smiling. We are standing in the middle of the room. Sesshomaru clears his throat to speak and everyone look at us to listen. Then I see him… It's Inuyasha, He's with Kikyo. I tap Sesshomaru and point. He stops smiling and frowns. Then whispers to me that he'll deal with it later. I only nod.

Sesshomaru then begins to speak. He does not need to talk very loud because most of the people their our youkai or hanyou and have excellent hearing.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

" Lady's and gentlemen. You all have come hear seeking the best mate for you." He says grinning.

" Well I just want to says I and another young hanyou women have found ourselves a mate." He tells everyone.

Loud mummers and mutters wash over the large room.

" I will be courting the Inu Hanyou named Kagome Higurashi till we mate." He announces speaking loudly this time.

Everyone is a silent for a second then you hear clapping. Softly at first then getting louder. The clapping continues till you hear a loud feral growl from the back of the room. Everyone looks to see who it is…

Inuyasha is growling. He is approaching us quickly Kikyo by his side. I stand in front of Kagome to protect her if need be.

He comes to stand in front of me. Kikyo beside him.

"What gives you the right to court Kagome then mate her!" He demands.

"None of you damn business." I growl.

Everyone in the room is looking at us. I pay them no mind.

-Kagome's POV-

" Inuyasha why are you here?" I say speaking up.

" Shut up bitch this whole problem is because of you." Inuyasha snarls.

" You will not speak to my future mate like that." Sesshomaru growls.

" Just watch me." Inuyasha growls back.

Sesshomaru takes a step closer to Inuyasha.

" Little brother I will not hesitate to kill you if you lay on wretched hand or speak to Kagome that way again!" Sesshomaru snarls taking another step closer.

Inuyasha steps closer to my future mate. He is growling from deep within.

" I'd like to see you try bastard." Inuyasha whispers under his breath.

The room is now deadly silent the only thing you can hear is the heavy breathing of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kikyo is smiling while she watches everything happen. _Kikyo wanted this to happen didn't she? She wanted to break Inuyasha from everything he knows and loves? Kikyo is to blame for all of this._ _I never liked that bitch anyway! She may have loved Inuyasha in life, but now she is nothing but a dead clay pot. _

_Forced to steal the souls of others and walk this world. She was deceived as Inuyasha was. However unlike Inuyasha she carried her hate to the grave where she will never learn to truly love him again or truly forgive and forget a lie…_

Anger is now building up inside of me because I know Kikyo set this whole thing up just for Inuyasha to get mad and to deceive Inuyasha into thinking she still loved him.

I see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growling at each other ready to lunge and rip each other's throats out. While Kikyo stands their snickering and everyone in the room does nothing to stop the fight that is about to happen.

Putting myself in front of the two brothers I put a hand on each of their chests to stop them from getting at each other.

" Get out of the way Kagome." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both say in unison.

I shake my head. Then I speak.

" I love both of you." I say quietly.

Everyone in the room gasps. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growl at me.

" But not like that, Inuyasha. I love you like a brother. I used to love you so much and want you to be my mate so much my heart ached. Not anymore though. You really don't love me like that either anymore. You still love Kikyo and even though everyone can see she is playing you and she doesn't love you. You still crawl back to her like a little puppy. She is a whore for Naraku and everyone knows it. What do you think she was doing when she was not with you? Inuyasha I tell you this because I do love you, but only as a brother and a sister." I whisper quietly.

Inuyasha ears droop. He looks ashamed. Then he turns around.

" Kikyo is that true?" He asks turning on her with such rage she should have dropped dead. (A/N: OOPS she is dead!)

" Inuyasha, who are you going to believe me or her?" She asks spitting out the word her.

" At this point I think I should believe Kagome." Inuyasha growls.

" Kikyo tell him how you are quite the little whore to Naraku." I growl.

" Oh right I am but just like you are the little whore to Sesshomaru over here right? I now you had intercourse with him!" She says sneering at me.

" Not as many times as you the steaming pile of meaningless shit, fucked Naraku!" I mutter under my breath.

(A/N: Guess where I got steaming pile of meaningless shit from? It's from one of my favorite movies! You can see my favorite movies in my profile.)

" What's that bitch?" Kikyo asks. " I BET Naraku is a better fuck then your dog boy over there. Oh you wouldn't know! You're still a virgin." Kikyo says laughing at me still being a virgin.

Better a virgin then a whore. Oh wait whore get paid, you do it for free cause you love all the pleasure Narakus little dick can give you!" I say.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha chuckle at this. Kikyo eyes glow red for instant, I swear. Then she slaps me hard across the face. Everyone in the room gasps.

" You're gonna regret that bitch."

I rake my claws across her face. I make a move to punch her but I feel Sesshomaru's strong arms grab on to me and pull me back. Inuyasha is pulling Kikyo away from me. We are now screaming rude vulgar words at each other. While we are being restrained. Biting Sesshomaru's hand in attempt to break free. He only holds on tighter and whispers in my ear huskily.

" I like a woman who likes it rough you're gonna enjoy it in bed tonight."

I feel something hard long and warm against my ass.

" It is not the time for this milord." I whisper through clenched teeth.

" Of course, You're right." He mutters.

" But it would be fun to fuck right here in front of everyone." He mummers so only I can hear.

" I though you were the kind of guy who likes privacy?"

" I am but I also like to entertain my guests." He says.

" Gross you pervert." I mutter.

" Only for you my dear, only for you."

Kikyo continues to struggle with Inuyasha. As everyone in the room watches.

Finally a guard comes up and grabs Kikyo around her feet and Inuyasha grabs her arms and they carry her off. When Kikyo is out of sight and no one in the room can any longer smell her, Sesshomaru releases me.

Everyone in the room is looking at us. Then they start to laugh. _I don't see what's so funny. _

" Thank you for that most entertaining show milord. It was wonderful we have not seen anything quite so wonderful in years." Kisho says speaking up

" It was not a show." I say so only Sesshomaru can hear me.

" They know that, They just mean it was funny to watch." Sesshomaru explains.

" I didn't think it was funny." I whisper.

" To them it was because they are so civilized and they are not used to people acting that way." He explains again.

" Oh" Is all I say.

Sesshomaru turns away from me to look out window.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

I look out the window and realize it is getting late.

" Ladies and lords and other good people hear. It is getting late and it is time we moved on to mating for those who are ready to mate and courting for those who are going to court and for those who are hungry can follow my servant Jaken to dinning room to eat." I announce.

Everyone voices their approval and walks to the place where they will be going about their business. In all truth I don't say but the whole reason that I am leaving the room is because I can smell Kagome peaked arousal from when I rubbed against her. I want to get her out of here before someone tries something or before I do.

I grab Kagome by the arm. Hurrying up to my room.

She yelps as I throw her on to my bed. Then she understands as she looks up at me. I grin and undress quickly. Before I do I lock the door. I don't want a repeat of last time. Kagome just stares at me.

" Uh I though you were supposed to court me first before we had sex?" She asks.

" We're not gonna have sex." I tell her.

" Then why are you undressing?" He demands.

" Because I feel like!" I snap at her.

" Well you can undress all you like I am not going to." She lets me know.

I whine desperately from the back of my throat. I need it so bad and she is making this difficult. She grins.

" Is the little puppy horny?" She asks playfully.

I whine again.

" Do not play games woman." I tell her sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

She grasps my dick. I feel it twitch in anticipation. She slides off the bed and down on to the floor. Getting on to her knees. Taking me in to her wet hot mouth. She takes me down as far as she can go. Which is pretty far. The starts to bob her head up and down. Finally coming back to just the head of my cock. Swirling her tongue around it. She tastes the pre-cum that has started to form there. Licking down the bottom of my shaft.

While playing with my balls. She takes me down her throat again. I can feel the back of it. Slowly coming back up torturing me. Sucking on my head I feel like I'm ready to burst then she stops.

I whine softly. I pant heavily.

" P-pl-pleease…"I stutter through pants begging her for more.

She lightly licks my head then sucks on it. Moving her hand up and down on my engorged cock. This is torture just when I feel like I can't take it anymore. She lightly runs her teeth over my head. Right then and there I'm done. I explode in her mouth. Cum dribbles down her chin. She swallows my load then licks where the little bit dribbled down.

Then goes and sits down on my bed. She takes off her Kimono. I watch her in anticipation. I feel myself grow hard again. Finally she is naked before me. She stays on the bed. Just as I reach out to touch. She smacks my hand away. I groan in irritation. But don't make a move to touch her.

Slowly she puts one finger inside of herself. Sliding it in and out. Flicking her clit with her thumb. Another finger enters along side with the other one soon. Then there are three fingers moving in and out. She moans. Rubbing her clit harder. She thrusts in harder. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing heavily. Finally with one lust thrust she climaxes. Screaming.

"OH YES SESSHOMARU!"

I grin.

_She was thinking about me._

Her eyes open. Body still reacting from the orgasm. She looks at me and says.

" I love you."

A/N: LOVE IT AHTE IT! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW! SORRY TH ECHAPTER WA SO SHORT! BUT I WNATE DTO GET IT DONE AFTER NOT WRITING A CHAPTER FOR A WHILE!

Don't be a prude please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: If I don't get 100 reviews by this chapter I don't think I am going to continue reviews are the only thing that keep me going. SO if you want the story to continue you should probably review. I know people read this story but do not review that makes me sort of mad. SO if you read the story please review!

DON"T BE PRUDE PLEASE REVRIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Take time to smell the roses… 

BY: ME

A/n: IT has come to my attention I have been ignoring Sango Miroku and Shippo in this story. Yes I know it is Sess/Kag fik but I want to have a good plot to this story. SO I will be adding them in this story and Naraku and Kikyo! SO here is the next chapter of my story. SO, so, so, so sorry but this chapter is very, very short this time.

Disclaimer: REALLY NEED I SAY IT? Sighs all right I do not own Inuyasha but who wants him anyway I want his fluffy older half brother.

-8-8----8-8-

_-Last chapter-_

_She looks at me and says._

_" I love you."_

-Chapter 10-

-Sesshomaru's POV-

" What did you say?" I ask trying not to take her in my arms.

Kagome looks at me blushing.

" I said I love you." She whispers

A rumble comes softly from within me. Kagome gazes away from me.

" Kagome…" I softly whisper.

She turns to look at me. In that instant, from just that one look I know she loves me and I love her. Also I know I can not hold off being her mate much longer.

" Kagome I… I Love you…" I whisper.

Her face glows with such joy I can't restrain myself I pounce on her. She eeeps from beneath me.

" I love you." I growl trying to be fierce.

She giggles at me attempt at being fierce.

" I love you." I growl again.

I nip at her neck to add emphasis.

She laughs and squirms.

" That tickled." She says.

I grin down at her while tickling her all over. She squeals and giggles. I tickle harder. Tears run down her face.

" St-St-stop it!" She exclaims through laughs.

Finally I stop. Looking down at her. I see that there is an evil look plastered across her face. I only smirk. Then she rolls over pinning me beneath her.

" I've got you now." She mutters looking down at me and licking her lips.

I chuckle at this. She looks like quite the hungry beast when she licks her lips like that. I pretend defeat, though only for now.

" What are you going to do with me? Make love to me till I weep." I say chuckling.

She looks thoughtful for a couple seconds. Then smiles.

" Why yes that sound like a great idea." She says

" Kagome do you think that's a good idea? Shouldn't we take this slowly? I know you wanted to wait until I courted you." I say seriously.

Saying all this but not sure if I really want to wait.

Again she looks thoughtful. After only a couple seconds she speaks.

" Yes I'm sure, I mean I love you. You love me too right?" Kagome asks the question seriously.

" Yes of course I do. I have never truly loved a women, but I do love you." I say pulling her down on me in to a hug.

" Then I think we should mate."

" It's not as simple as everyone makes it Kagome. It's for life and if you do this we're bonded forever and we are one. Sometimes it will hurt if we are not together. Also sometimes youkai can be rough when taking their mates and kill them. I don't want to do that to you. I want to have you forever."

" I understand all that, but you wouldn't hurt me because you love me and that's what other youkai don't have." She points out.

Shaking my head I speak again.

" I really might not to be able to control myself. No matter how much I love you."

" That's a chance I'm willing to take."

" Well then I have one question for you." I say

She looks at me.

"Will join with me and become my mate tonight?" I ask smiling.

-Kagome's POV-

With that one question said. I kiss him.

………………….

A/N: I want to know if everyone wants me to go on after they mate? If you do review and tell me in your review and tell me what you would like in the following chapter after they mate. Sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to just get it all said and done. Thank you for all the reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Until next time. Checking out, This is the all time O.G.


	12. Authors note

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I have had a virus on my computer then we were moving. I got rid of the virus but had to wait a week and ½ for computer guy to come install Internet at new house. I am really sorry and I hope all u fans stayed with me! So if u still want to read check the next chapter out later tonight! I AM really sorry and please keep reading I will work on updating fast from now on! CHECKING OUT THE ALL TIME O.G. Krazywolfbitch!


	13. chapter12

Take Time to Smell the Roses…

By: Krazy WOLF Bitch

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: I can't say anything but sorry to all me fans… I should have updated sooner. I also do not know how to spell the top part of the males outfits.

WARNING STRONG ADULT CONTENT! DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE!

GOT IT!

-No ones POV-

Sesshomaru growled softly as her lips touched his. Her lips were like rose petals against his. Kagome's hands rose to touch Sesshomarus chest, moving over his body frantically. He moved over her grabbing her by the wrists to stop her exploration of his body. She moaned desperately trying to touch him again. But he just growled and brought her hands above her head.

Then let go to touch her. As he brought his head back down to kiss her running his hands over her breasts. He let his fingers trace circles around her nipples. Again Kagome moved her hands to rub them across his body. She placed one hand on his hip and let her fingers trace the bulge in his pants.

Sesshomarus hips jerked involuntarily at her touch. Kagome smiled. And ran her palm up the ridge. Sesshomaru groaned breaking away from the kiss and thrust his hips downward to grind in to her palm. Kagome then moved her hand away.

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her wrist. Then brought the hand back down to his engorged member, as He tried to get her to rub him through his hakamas. Kagome grasped him. Sesshomaru moved frantically trying to undress himself.

Kagome helped him pulling the haroi. As he worked to rid himself of his hakamas. When he was finally undressed, he looked at Kagome and growled "Your turn"

He slowly undressed her. Kagome moved to help him. Sesshomaru stopped her. _This is my present to open_. When she was finally undressed, Sesshomaru grabbed her underneath her arms and flipped them. Kagome sat on top of Sesshomaru. Her hips moved against his. He kissed each of her breasts letting his tongue go over her nipples.

Kagome moaned and grasped his head and brought him closer. Then grasped his cock and stroked him. Sesshomaru groaned, desperately bucking his hips up to her hands. She placed the head of his cock at her entrance about to slide down on him. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, wanting to be in control. But Kagome moved over him and captured his lips. Then slid down on to his cock. Kagome whimpered in pain as his hard cock broke through her hymen. Sesshomaru didn't notice his eyes were shut and he was trying to control himself in her wondrous passage.

_The heat, she's so hot tight, and wet. I could die engulfed in her and die in paradise. _Sesshomaru thought.

_He's so big. It hurts so much. His cock feels like it's pulsating. I wonder if the pain will end soon. _Kagome thought and to test the question she moved up and down his shaft.

Sesshomaru dwelled in the feeling of absolute pleasure. Gripping her hips, his claws dug in to her sides. As she stroked him letting him fill her. Kagome suddenly moaned. Her body clenched around his cock. Sesshomaru suddenly pulled out of Kagome. And she let out a whimper in protest.

Sesshomaru growled as she tried to get him back in her. But just flipped the positions and in one fluid movement thrust back in to her. He pounded in to her as her nails scratched at his back.

All of a sudden she gasped and her nails dug in to his back drawing blood. He thrust once more in to her and she screamed in release. Her passage gripped him like a vise. And his mind screamed at the intense pleasure and pain. He couldn't move then he shuddered as the grip lessened.

He pulled out and moved over her slowly stroking himself until he felt release building. The world exploded in tiny white light burning his senses with pleasure. He stroked his head with his thumb and he shot his seed over her body. Whimpering in pleasure as he continued to stroke himself letting every part of his release out. He finally shuddered one more time and rolled off Kagome and lay beside her on the bed.

Kagome looked above to the ceiling. "That was amazing" She breathed hoarsely.

Sesshomaru just growled and laid his head on her breast, He heard her breathing a minute later and he knew she was asleep. He then too drifted off to sleep…Dreaming of all the time they would share together in the 24 hours.

A/N: Well what you think? Pretty good? I thought so too. If you like it review… and if you didn't like it… Well… REVIEW ANYWAY! Buh-bye my friends I am glad u guys stuck with me.


End file.
